


MLP Shrek Crossover BDSM Non-con PWP fanfic

by Jackwagon



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackwagon/pseuds/Jackwagon
Summary: TW: underage sex, explicit, violence, blood, rape
Relationships: shrek x twilight sparkle, shrilight
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	MLP Shrek Crossover BDSM Non-con PWP fanfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruby cubes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ruby+cubes).



> This is ironic, i couldnt find any fanfic of this. So. Rule 35 ig.

'ouch.' said underage twilight, injured, raped, and left for dead. 'shrek fucking injured my internal organs.'


End file.
